Entre Beijos e Trufas
by Mad Dreamer
Summary: Sasori adorava trufas, mas também amava um beijo com as mesmas...querem saber o por quê? Leiam e descubram XDDD


**Olá, amados leitores**

Minhas sinceras desculpas por tanta demora... Muitas coisas para fazer

Mas enfim, cá estou eu com + uma fic...

**_Avisos:_**

**1º)** Tanto Naruto quanto seus personagens não me pertencem...**Mas ainda ei de roubar o Hidan pra mim**

**2º)** É YAOI... Se não gosta, não leia

**3º)** É Universo Alternativo...

**_Legendas:_**

Blábláblá - História

-Blábláblá - Fala dos personagens

_Blábláblá_ - Pensamentos dos personagens

**_Blábláblá_** - Palavras em destaque

Bom...Acho que é isso

Aproveitem

* * *

**_Entre Beijos e Trufas_**

_Onde será que o Deidara se meteu dessa vez? _Era o que Sasori se perguntava freqüentemente enquanto andava de um lado a outro do apartamento. O loiro dissera que iria ao supermercado e que logo estaria de volta. Só que até aquele momento não retornara. E isso definitivamente estava preocupando o ruivo. Com passos lentos, aproximou-se da janela. O sol já tinha se posto no horizonte, tingindo o céu de um leve tom avermelhado. Não havia qualquer sinal de nuvens. Suspirou desviando o olhar e consultando o relógio de pulso.

-18: 30. Vou procurá-lo. – Disse Sasori pegando o casaco e encaminhando-se para a porta. Mas antes que pudesse pegar as chaves de dentro do bolso, ouviu o conhecido tilintar de chaves do lado de fora do apartamento, seguido pelo rangido irritante da porta sendo aberta.

-Danna... Aonde você vai? – Deidara perguntou enquanto fechava a porta.

-Estava indo procurar você, idiota. – Respondeu o ruivo grosseiramente. – Onde você esteve todo esse tempo? E não me venha dizer que estava no supermercado. – Acrescentou quando viu o amigo abrir aboca para contestar.

Um silêncio incômodo se abateu no recinto. Sasori matinha seu olhar fixo no loiro. Já Deidara, por sua vez, desviou o olhar por uns instantes.

-Desculpe Sasori-Danna. – Disse o loiro, voltando a olhar tristemente para o amigo. –Não foi minha intenção te deixar preocupado.

Sasori sentiu seu coração falhar uma pequena batida. Não queria admitir, mas o modo como Deidara o olhava simplesmente lhe desarmava. Sorriu ternamente.

-Não tem problema. – O ruivo disse aproximando-se do amigo. –E me desculpe se fui grosseiro com você. Eu estava apenas preocupado. – Acrescentou, deslizando suavemente a mão pelos longos fios dourados. Deidara sentiu as bochechas esquentarem ao ver os orbes castanho-avermelhados de seu amado Danna tão próximos dos seus.

-Danna...

-Deidara, por favor. – Pediu Sasori, tocando gentilmente os lábios do loiro, silenciando-o. –Não fale mais nada.

O loiro sentiu um leve arrepio percorrer seu corpo com aquele doce contato. Sasori sorriu levemente.

-Eu não consigo ficar irritado com você. – Falou o ruivo ainda esboçando o sorriso.

-E por que não, un? – Perguntou Deidara.

-Por que eu te amo, seu loiro estúpido. – E com isso, puxa o loiro pela cintura, beijando-o em seguida. Deidara assustou-se com a ousadia do ruivo no início, mas acabou correspondendo logo em seguida, enlaçando os braços em torno do pescoço dele. Sasori entreabriu os lábios um pouco mais, _**convidando**_Deidara a aprofundar o beijo. E foi exatamente o que o loiro fez. Sua língua explorava cada canto da boca do ruivo, arrepios percorrendo seu corpo inteiro. Adorava provar daqueles lábios. Eram extremamente viciantes. Mas tiveram de se separar quando o ar começara a faltar.

-Eu só não entendi uma coisa. – Começou Sasori, ofegando levemente. – Qual foi o motivo de tanta demora?

Um sorriso extremamente travesso brincou nos lábios do loiro. Sasori não entendeu o motivo daquele sorriso. Mas de uma coisa ele sabia: Quando seu amigo loiro sorria daquela maneira, alguma coisa ele aprontou... Ou irá aprontar.

Distraidamente olhou para a mesa perto da janela._ Não me lembro de ter trazido alguma coisa quando eu cheguei_ Pensou o ruivo olhando pra as caixas que se encontravam em cima da mesa.

-Deidara... Foi você que trouxe essas caixas? – Perguntou Sasori indo em direção a mesa. Mas Deidara fora mais rápido. Pegara a sacola antes do ruivo.

- Você se lembra daquele antiquário que tinha lá no centro da cidade? – Respondeu o loiro com outra pergunta.

-Claroque sim... Foi uma pena que tiveram de fechar. – Respondeu Sasori. – Mas o que isso tem a ver com a sacola que você tá segurando?

-Bom... É que abriram uma loja nova no lugar do antiquário. – Deidara falou seu sorriso se expandindo um pouco mais

-E que loja seria essa? – Quis saber o ruivo.

-Uma loja de doces. – Deidara respondeu, sorrindo mais abertamente. – _**Sweet Dreams**_é o nome.

_E eu aqui achando que tinha acontecido algo grave e o Deidara estava comprando __**DOCES**__? _Pensou o ruivo, seu rosto lívido de raiva.

-Danna... Está tudo bem, un? – Perguntou o loiro olhando para o rosto enraivecido do amigo.

-Sim. Está tudo bem sim. – Respondeu Sasori acalmando-se. – Mas com que motivo exatamente você foi até aquela loja? – Perguntou ligeiramente desconfiado.

-Bom... Você lembra daquilo que o Itachi disse uma vez sobre _**experimentar coisas novas**_, não lembra? – Indagou o loiro.

-É claro que me lembro. – Respondeu o ruivo, um tanto confuso. – Mas o que isso tem a ver com essa caixa em suas mãos?

Como resposta, Deidara entregou a caixa que tinha em mão para o ruivo. Tinha a forma retangular e possuía uma vibrante cor vermelha. Um vermelho que se assemelhava muito com o de seus cabelos.

-O que é isso? – Sasori perguntou.

-Abra e você saberá, un. – Deidara respondeu o sorriso travesso brincando novamente em seus lábios.

Com um último olhar desconfiado, Sasori abriu a caixa. Os orbes castanhos arregalaram-se de surpresa com o seu conteúdo. Trufas. Não era muito fã de doces, mas adorava trufas. Olhou novamente para Deidara, um sorriso pairando no canto de seus lábios.

-Como você sabia que eu gostava de trufas, Deidara? – Perguntou.

-Tenho as minhas maneiras de descobrir. – Deidara respondeu um sorriso levemente malicioso estampando-se em seu rosto. – Não vai experimentar uma?

Sasori o observou novamente, sem deixar de sorrir. Deidara podia ser às vezes um pouco impulsivo e explosivo, mas sabia _**muito bem**_ como surpreender.

-Então... Não vai experimentar uma? – Perguntou o loiro.

Como resposta à pergunta feita, Sasori pegou a trufa que se encontrava no centro da caixa. Introduziu-a em seus lábios. Sentiu um ligeiro arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha ao sentir o delicado recheio derreter-se em sua boca.

-Hum... Avelãs... Como você sabia que esse era meu sabor favorito, Deidara? – Sasori perguntou.

-Repito: Tenho minhas maneiras de descobrir. – Deidara disse o sorriso malicioso ainda se fazendo presente.

-E você não pode falar nem pra mim? – Sasori perguntou.

O loiro balançou a cabeça em negação. Andou alguns passos parando na frente dele. Olhou para a caixa de trufas e depois para o ruivo. Pegou uma das trufas e comeu. Fez o movimento sem desviar seu olhar do ruivo, que o mirava em completa confusão.

-Hum... São realmente muito boas essas trufas. – Elogiou Deidara. – Mas...

-Mas o que? – Sasori perguntou confuso.

-Eu sei de uma coisa que pode deixá-las _**ainda**_ melhor. – Murmurou o loiro, seu tom de voz levemente baixo e rouco.

Sasori comprimiu os lábios para que um longo suspiro não passasse por eles. _Por Kami, o que esse loiro está querendo?_ Era o que se questionava mentalmente. Observou o loiro inclinar levemente o corpo para frente, aproximando os próprios lábios contra o lóbulo da orelha do ruivo. Sasori sentiu sua pele se arrepiar por completo quando a respiração do amigo perpassou sua nuca.

-Vem comigo. – Pediu Deidara, sussurrando baixinho.

-Mas... Pra onde? – Perguntou Sasori, ainda com a caixa em mãos.

Deidara não respondeu. Apenas distanciou-se alguns centímetros do ruivo, segurando-o pelo pulso.

-Essas paredes possuem olhos excessivamente atentos, se é que me entende. – Deidara explicou, piscando marotamente o olho em seguida.

Sasori entendera muito bem o que ele queria dizer. Curiosidade alheia não era uma coisa muito boa. E também que detestava seus vizinhos _**exageradamente**_ curiosos. E pensando dessa maneira, tratou de seguir logo o loiro, levemente ansioso pelo que aconteceria a seguir. Cruzaram o outro lado da sala, chegando a um pequeno corredor. Por mais que Sasori não quisesse admitir, estava excessivamente curioso pelo próximo movimento de seu amado loiro.

Deidara para de andar repentinamente, fazendo com que o ruivo desse um leve encontrão nele.

-Por que parou? – Questionou Sasori.

-Já vai saber por que, caro Danna. – Respondeu Deidara, tirando uma chave de aparência antiga de dentro do bolso do, sobretudo que usava. Colocou-a na fechadura, girou-a, abrindo a porta. Em seguida virou-se para encarar o ruivo.

-Fica paradinho aí. – Deidara falou, sumindo na penumbra do cômodo.

Sasori continuava sem entender o motivo daquele mistério todo. Só estava ali devido à extrema curiosidade que se instalara dentro de si. Precisava saber o que Deidara estava tramando.

De repente, um clarão se forma em seu campo de visão.

-Pode vir, Danna. – Disse a voz de Deidara.

Sasori entrou no cômodo. Era uma sala pequena, mas que possuía um ar aconchegante. As paredes que antes tinham um tom claro agora estavam banhadas por uma luz alaranjada, que provinha de um abajur em cima de uma prateleira. Abaixo de prateleira, havia uma mesa de marfim polida e sob ela, um rádio de aparência nova, com uma pilha de CD's. O piso era de madeira escura e perfeitamente polida. Também naquele cômodo, achava-se um tapete de característica oriental. Possuía tons avermelhados intensos e caprichosos detalhes tribais em tons aparentemente dourados. Várias almofadas de tecido achavam-se espalhadas pelo mesmo tapete. E sob ele, encontrava-se um sofá na cor vinho de aspecto confortável. Mas o que mais chamara a atenção de Sasori foi a existência de uma sacada. E com uma das mais belas visões. O céu estava de um tom azul, quase beirando ao negro, pequenos pontos prateados fixos em todos os pontos existentes. Não conseguia encontrar palavras que expressassem o quão impressionado estava.

-Você sabia da existência desse quarto, Deidara? – Perguntou Sasori, ainda maravilhado.

-Sim. – Respondeu o loiro. – Muitas vezes eu o utilizava quando queria colocar meus pensamentos em ordem.

-E você manteve isso em segredo até hoje? – Perguntou novamente Sasori.

-Surpresa! – Exclamou o outro, aproximando-se do ruivo.

_Deidara... Só você mesmo_ Pensou o ruivo, deixando que um sorriso se fizesse presente em seus lábios.

-Mas agora... Será que poderíamos deixar essa conversa para outra hora e partirmos logo para o que realmente interessa? – Deidara perguntou, puxando o ruivo pela cintura e roubando-lhe um rápido beijo.

-Mas quem está demorando aqui é você, Deidara e não eu. – Alfinetou o outro, não contendo um sorriso malicioso.

Aquele fora o sinal para Deidara começar o que estivera planejando. Segurou novamente o ruivo pela cintura, roubando-lhe mais um beijo, só que um pouco mais intenso que o anterior. Interromperam o beijo, um pouco contrariados. Deidara sorriu, umedecendo os lábios discretamente.

-Eu sei de uma coisa que pode deixar esse beijo ainda melhor. – Disse o loiro, um sorriso extremamente malicioso envolvendo seus lábios.

-Ah, é... – Provocou o ruivo, arqueando uma sobrancelha. - E como você pretende fazer isso? –perguntou, entrando no jogo do amigo.

Como resposta, o loiro pegou mais uma trufa e depositou-a na boca do ruivo, beijando-o logo em seguida. Sasori logo correspondeu, sentindo o doce derretendo no interior de sua boca, ao mesmo passo que o sentia se espalhando, devido aos movimentos intensos e provocantes que a língua do loiro fazia, deliciosos arrepios percorrendo-lhe a espinha.

-Isso responde a sua pergunta? – Perguntou o loiro.

Sasori não conseguiu repreender outro sorriso repleto de malícia. Aquele loiro _**realmente**_era surpreendente quando lhe convinha.

-Por acaso não ensinaram a você que quem brinca com fogo, acaba se queimando? – Rebateu o ruivo, o sorriso em seu rosto expandindo-se um pouco mais.

-Sim. – Respondeu Deidara, sorrindo travessamente. – Mas é que eu gosto de brincar com fogo. – Acrescentou, enfatizando a última palavra.

Sasori viu o loiro afastar-se em direção da mesinha onde se localizava o rádio, retirando o primeiro CD que havia na pilha.

Deidara virou-o e olhou a capa. Não conseguiu conter um novo sorriso. _Certeiro como sempre não é mesmo?_ Pensou, rindo baixinho, tirando o CD da capa, ligando o rádio e colocando-o no compartimento.

Uma melodia lenta e sedutora saiu das caixas de som, acompanhada de um ritmo parecido ao da melodia. Uma música perfeita para aquela noite e, sobretudo, para _**aquele momento**_. Em seguida aproximou-se do ruivo.

-Deidara, o que... – Sasori não teve tempo para articular a pergunta, pois Deidara colara os lábios aos seus, em um beijo intenso e arrebatador. Um beijo que somente Deidara sabia dar. Sasori tentava ao máximo manter a racionalidade, mas com aquele loiro maravilhoso tão perto de si... Era praticamente impossível. Soltou-se dele por um momento, o encarando.

-Por que você faz isso comigo, hein? – Pergunta o ruivo, sua voz levemente baixa e ofegante.

-Isso o quê? – Responde Deidara com outra pergunta.

-Isso. – Diz o ruivo, empurrando o loiro contra uma parede. – Me faz perder o controle.

-Nossa... Eu mexo tanto assim com você? – Perguntou Deidara, olhando para o ruivo de modo sedutor.

-Pode ter certeza que sim. – Respondeu Sasori, sussurrando ao pé do ouvido do amigo. Deidara sentiu um delicioso arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo. Finalmente seu Danna começara a entrar no jogo. Com um pequeno impulso, o loiro desencostou da parede, fazendo com que Sasori tivesse um pequeno sobressalto. Colocou uma de suas mãos no ombro direito do ruivo, guiando-o para o sofá e empurrando-o. Em seguida, pegou uma nova trufa da caixa. Então, curvando-se na direção do outro, depositou o pequeno doce em sua boca, para em seguida beijá-lo e com um movimento ousado, roubar o doce que se espalhava no interior da boca do ruivo. Sasori mirou o rosto do loiro, que esboçava um sorriso.

-Por que fez isso? – Perguntou.

-Não sei... Me deu vontade. – Respondeu Deidara, fingindo-se de desentendido. – Você não quer tentar pegá-la de volta?

Sasori não conseguiu refrear um sorriso divertidamente malicioso. Aquele loiro estava realmente brincando com ele. _Se é guerra que ele quer... Então é guerra que ele terá_ Pensou Sasori. E dessa forma, puxou o loiro pelos ombros, o beijando de forma profunda. Deidara sorriu internamente. Sasori finalmente no espírito da brincadeira. Correspondeu da mesma forma. Sasori então puxou o loiro pela cintura, sobressaltando-o e dessa forma, roubando a trufa de sua boca.

-Isso foi trapaça, Danna. – Disse Deidara um pouco ofegante.

-Eu avisei pra você não me provocar. – Retrucou o ruivo com um sorriso.

Deidara não conseguiu refrear um novo riso. Pelo visto aquilo ia ser melhor do que esperava.

Pegou uma nova trufa da caixa, mas deu a ela um destino diferente: _seus _lábios. E executou o movimento sem tirar os olhos do ruivo, que sorria.

-Você é realmente impossível, não é mesmo? – Perguntou o ruivo erguendo o corpo, ficando exageradamente próximo do loiro. E com um novo movimento, inverteu as posições, ficando por cima dele. E puxando-o pela gola da jaqueta que usava, colou os lábios dele aos seus em um beijo profundo e _ligeiramente_ sensual. Arrepios vertiginosos percorriam a espinha do loiro, que correspondia o beijo com a mesma intensidade que o ruivo.

Uma a uma, as trufas iam desaparecendo da caixa. E a cada trufa que desaparecia, o beijo ficava cada vez mais quente e intenso. Aquela brincadeira ficava melhor a cada beijo que trocavam. Tanto o ruivo quanto o loiro estavam ficando sem ar, mas nenhum dos dois queria parar. Enquanto compartilhava dos lábios de Deidara, Sasori levou uma de suas mãos à caixa. Mas não encontrou nada lá dentro. Interrompeu o beijo.

-Danna... O que foi? – Deidara perguntou ligeiramente ofegante.

Sasori como resposta pegou a caixa de trufas vazia e mostrou-a ao loiro.

-Isso responde a sua pergunta? – Rebateu o ruivo.

Mas Deidara não respondera. Apenas sorrira da forma mais sugestiva possível.

-Espere aqui. – E dando um beijo rápido nos lábios do ruivo, levantou-se do sofá e saiu da sala. Sasori não compreendeu muito bem o porquê de Deidara ter saído dali com tanta pressa, mas resolveu não falar nada.

Mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: _Adorava demais_ aquele loiro. Sorriu diante de tal constatação. De tão absorto que estava em seus devaneios, nem notara que Deidara estava novamente na sala.

-Voltei. – Disse Deidara, os lábios muito próximos do ouvido do ruivo. Sasori não conseguiu conter que um ligeiro arrepio percorresse seu corpo.

-Nossa, quanta rapidez. – Comentou, virando-se para encarar os orbes azulados do loiro.

Olhou para baixo. Deidara tinha em mãos uma caixa do mesmo tamanho que a outra, mas tinha um tom de vermelho um pouco mais escuro.

-Creio que podemos continuar de onde paramos, não é mesmo Danna? – Perguntou o loiro, sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Podemos sim... Mas com uma condição. – Disse Sasori, sorrindo quase tão maliciosamente quanto o loiro.

-E posso saber que condição é essa? – Perguntou o loiro arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Dessa vez, eu fico no comando. – Respondeu Sasori, empurrando o loiro para o sofá, beijando- o de forma sedutora.

É...Aquela seria uma longa noite.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**Notas da Autora:** Geeeeente... Já falei pra vcs que eu AMO de paixão SasoDei não é mesmo? -

E essa fic, então? Nem se fala XDDDD

Bah, fiquei com uma BAITA inveja do Sasori...queria d+ estar no lugar dele

Anyway... Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando as minhas fic e mandando reviews... Elas significam muito pra mim

Kissus a todos

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
